This disclosure relates to a seal for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a ring seal that, in one example application, is used to separate three plenums.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. In one example, the high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and a ground-based generator for industrial gas turbine engine applications.
One example turbine section includes high and low pressure turbine sections. A duct is arranged between the high and low pressure turbine sections to communicated core flow gases. A rather complex arrangement of fluid cavities may be provided radially inward of an outer case of the engine's static structure. It is desirable to prevent leaks between the cavities to enable efficient use of engine's fluids, such as compressor bleed air. Typically multiple components are secured to one another in the area of these cavities, which makes efficiently sealing the cavities difficult.